


don’t forget, that's my trick • daft punk

by tearadvocate36



Category: Daft Punk, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Julian Casablancas + The Voidz, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, The Strokes
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Airports, Alley Blow Jobs, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Boners, Come Swallowing, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Robots, M/M, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Thomas, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Daft Punk, Robot Kink, Robot!Guy-Manuel - Freeform, Robot!Thomas, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Song: Bottom Bitch (Doja Cat), Teasing, no kissing, sorry for all these weird tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearadvocate36/pseuds/tearadvocate36
Summary: julian casablancas of the strokes and thomas banglater finally fly out to record music with guy-manuel.thomas doesn’t even need to say a word to indicate how much he wants julian’s lips around his cock...•••based on the song “bottom bitch” by doja cat
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Thomas Bangalter/Julian Casablancas
Kudos: 5





	don’t forget, that's my trick • daft punk

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter contains -  
> •••  
> • hottie julian 💋  
> • a nonverbal, robot thomas  
> • public oral sex  
> • airplane/airport scenes. like lots of them.
> 
> i’ve had this story in my drafts for months, if you’re anything like me, you were super sad when daft punk announced their dismemberment, but if you’re still like me, you headed straight to aoty to look 4 daft punk smut 💋
> 
> this is my first time writing in first person
> 
> also, congrats to the strokes for winning their first grammy!

[julian’s outfit](https://postimg.cc/cr1PThPY)

[thomas’s outfit](https://postimg.cc/64fzCsBS)

  
it wasn’t an ideal situation. we were sitting on the plane together, thomas by the window and me right next to him, as well as a middle aged builder to my right. 

needless to say, i felt pretty squished. it wasn’t long until my head fell onto his shoulder with a sigh and i stared down at our now linked hands, the cold metal of his robotic skin against my slightly sweaty palms. my phone was randomly playing music on shuffle, i had the airpods while thomas must have accessed the bluetooth system.

but overall, we were soon very relaxed. he was just a little overheated before we boarded, and i had taken my meds. the plane was freezing, but he radiated heat, which was part of the reason i was so close to him.

the flight attendant’s voice from the overhead pierced the silence, informing us that we’d be in florida in around five minutes. her last words were to make sure that our seatbelts were fastened for the landing. i hadn’t taken mine off, but thomas somehow had without me noticing. i looked up at the taller man, but his attention was away from me, looking out the window. he obviously wasn’t going to make an effort to follow the orders.

“ _c’mon. put the belt togethe_ r”. i said rather softly, but it came out choked as a result of inactivity. he didn’t comply, he just shook his head. rolling my eyes, i sat up a bit, shifting my weight to face his body. i reached across his lap to grab the buckle and i promptly clicked them together, my hand skimming over his crotch, which earned a flash from his visor. i finished pulling the belt, and immediately looked back at him. “ _thomas, fuck_.” i glanced at him, shaking my head with a small laugh. _seriously, leave it to him to get a hard on so randomly._

my mind oddly raced trying to think of what could have caused it, and what was going through his mind. his expression was now blank, but he did link our hands together again. a small area of his visor was tinted pink, his expression reading “don’t ask!”, and with a laugh i gazed back at the floor. “ _don’t worry, i wasn’t going to…_ ” i dropped his hand, reaching up for my backpack and setting it on my lap. the plane began to descend from the sky, and i reached for our passports in my bag as the slow fall happened. my heart wrenched a bit when the plane hit a small batch of turbulence. we were going to be in florida for a couple of weeks to record some tracks and music videos for the voidz. i was also planning to make some new merch to finalize the new abnormal tour. i knew that thomas loved the warmer weather, it was different from where he was from, anyways. he loved the pure thrill of traveling, and so did i. well, to an extent. no matter where we went, i would always miss the daily rain of my hometown.

by this point, the plane had safely landed and thomas promptly undid his seatbelt, attempting to stand up but of course his height hindered him. he kept his robotic head down so it wouldn’t hit the luggage compartments. with a giggle, i stood up as well. we waited for everyone else to get off the plane and exit, as we didn’t have luggage except for our backpacks. as we glanced with a deadpan view at the leaving passengers, thomas hooked a robotic finger in my belt loop, effectively pulling me back to him. “ _the fuck?_ ” i muttered, my back now against his chest as i stopped caring about the glances from the man who had been sitting next to us. thomas had a positive expression on his visor, but he still didn’t say anything.

“ _hey, text guy and tell him that we landed_ ”, i whispered into his helmet. i could still feel his fingers on my pants, keeping me out of the way as the older man reached for his luggage. guy had left on a plane before us, by that point he was sick of short-circuiting in the heavy rains. there was probably another reason why he left early, but it never crossed his mind. he nodded, pulling out his phone with his free hand and typing out his message. “ _c’mon, we can leave now_.” i muttered as thomas shoved his phone into his pants pocket.

now that the plane was empty, it was easier for us to hopefully ignore a mob. thomas didn’t let go of my shorts until we reached the runway. even then, he made sure to grab at me if i tried and get ahead of him. I decided to go first, since i was the citizen around here. thomas went through the pat-down security (i don’t think that a metal detector checkup would go well for him.) i threw my backpack onto the conveyor belt as the staff checked thomas’s passport. they searched my bag, checked my passport and directed thomas to a side line for questioning. i hated flying to america just for this reason. they looked over thomas a lot more, and it got us a lot of prejudiced looks, but other than that nothing hindered us much.

i walked back to thomas, where he was currently fiddling on his phone. he took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. “ _are you ready?_ ” i asked, but he was walking away already. he must have been more eager to leave the airport then i was. thomas grabbed my pants loop again, this time the one on the side. “ _can you...stop? what happened_?” i mumbled, as he tugged on me further. his expression was blank as i looked at him. he pulled me to his front, pressing his dick against my behind. i nearly choked when i felt how hard he was. his visor flicked from “TAKE CARE” and “OF THIS :)” “oh thomas, we have to go. we can’t be late for guy.” i said, trying to ignore the glances as we walked. thomas gave me a huge tug. his visor now read between “FELL ASLEEP” and “TRAFFIC”. maybe he wasn’t lying.

“ _f-fine, i’ll take care of you…_ ” i managed to stutter as thomas practically shoved me towards the bathroom. my stomach was basically knotted as people glanced at us. of course, thomas was completely masked up and i, well i was julian casablancas. not to mention that we were very close together and heading to the bathroom. thomas started to walk faster the closer we got to the bathrooms. next thing I knew, he was pushing open the door and leading me past the urinals towards the few stalls. he pushed me into one before anyone could see. he got me into the largest one at the end, and i was glad that it was near impossible to see under. my robot boyfriend always could take control of me.

he grabbed at my hair, with a gentle but firm grip. he took a couple steps back, leaning up against the stall before pushing me to my knees. i looked up at him innocently, then my eyes drifted to his belt as he started to lift up his sweatshirt. he still had his hand in my hair as i tugged for his belt, unbuckling it slower than he wanted. i could see the impatient in his visor and the way he curled his fist. i looked back down at what i was doing, unbuttoning his jeans, his grey boxers sticking out. i secretly wondered how the hell he wore tight pants with boxers but once he released my hair to push his underwear and jeans down his thighs, my mind went blank. i sat up on my knees so i was level with his half human dick. i spit in my hand before wrapping it around the metallic base, his voice box emitting a quiet whine already.

he was impressively fully hard. i still wondered what got him so wound, as i stroked him, twisting my hand around the head, glancing up at him. his visor was fixated on my hand on his cock, watching it go over and over his length. i still don't know how long i was working him with my hand before he grabbed my hair again a bit more tightly, which only made me gasp. he took the opportunity to force my mouth on him. i groaned as i moved my mouth up and down the metallic underside, following my hand’s move. i finally put his tip in my mouth, saliva already pooling in my mouth. he immediately thrusted his hips forward, pushing further into my mouth on instinct.

i looked up at him, readjusting my knees on the hard floor. i bobbed my head up and down, using my hand for whatever robotic parts i couldn't get in my mouth, my other hand gripping his thigh tightly. he sharply moaned in a way, as I pulled off for air, panting as i stroked his dick faster. i licked up his slit before going back down on him. he tightened his grip on my hair as i tried my best to apply more suction, while attempting to stare back up at him, making eye contact every once in a while, taking deep breaths through my nose. his visor shone a deep red, his free hand going up to his face to cover the strobes. he did make sure to push me down further on him, however. i gripped his thighs with both hands as he started to get rougher, making me tear up as spit ran down my chin. all of a sudden, he stopped and held my head, thrusting as far as he could into my mouth as he came with a jolt, forcing his...robot semen down my throat, giving me no other choice but to swallow.

“ _fuck, you're a douchebag,_ " i said once he let go and i pulled off. he caught his breath as I wiped my mouth and tucked himself back into his pants, fastening them along with his belt. he had a smirk on his visor as he looked down at me. i got up on my feet, my knees sore and indented from the tiles. thomas grabbed my hips, pushing me against the fall. i could feel my dick twitch in my shorts. however, he simply lay his head against mine, imitating a human on human kiss. his visor then read “LATER :D” as he grabbed my bag and motioned to exit the stall.

i took a deep breath and readjusted my jacket that i was too hot for, wiping my mouth again, and leaving the stall, joining thomas at the sink where he was washing his hands. i glanced at my sweaty, flushed skin in the mirror, wiping the load from my lips. i didn’t hesitate to follow thomas out of the now stuffy bathroom.

guy-manuel was waiting for us in the damp parking lot, outside of a mazda that he probably rented. his expression was blank, but he did tap at his watch twice. he must have had to wait here, when i was sucking off thomas. he shook his head and unlocked the car. i heard thomas sigh as he slid into the front seat.

i accepted my fate and threw my stuff in the back, where i was planning to sit. “ _we’re going to the hotel, right?_ ” i asked guy, who had taken the drivers seat. without turning back, he nodded at me and switched on the radio.

“ _ **ooh, that's my trick (trick, trick)**_

_**i'm her pimp (pimp, pimp)** _

_**she my flip (flip, flip)** _

_**ooh, don't forget (get, get)** _

_**that’s my trick (trick, trick)** _

_**she my bottom bitch**_ ”

sure, maybe i wasn’t thomas’s bottom bitch, but i had just sucked his dick in an airport bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed this work! i’m running rather low on motivation, and i’d love to hear what you guys think of this. 
> 
> if Julian sees this, i’m so sorry boo


End file.
